Because of a song
by ladywolf423
Summary: just a fluffy loliver story...


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or any of the Taylor Swift songs (I know that

the lyrics are wrong, but I had to shorten it for the time being).

So… I've decided to limit my stories to one shots, two shots, and three shots. I would appreciate constructive criticism and any ideas you have. I do take requests for pairings, so PM me if you have a request or idea. Now I'm gonna shut up so yall can enjoy the story

* * *

Without The Song

A Loliver Fanfic by Ladywolf423

(Oliver's POV)

Ding-dong… I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to be answered. Lilly's mom, Ms. Truscott, answered. "She's upstairs sweetie" she said before I could ask where Lilly was.

"Thanks" I yelled. I was already half way up the stairs when she called my name and tossed two waterbottles to me.

"Can you take these up?" she asked me, "They're for you and Lilly."

"Sure."

I leaped up the remaining stairs, ready to surprise my best friend since pre-school (_whom I uh…had a teensy weensy crush on_). Now, in the 10th grade, we were still as close. I dashed down the hallway and burst into Lilly's room when I heard an acoustic guitar. Curious, I silently crept to her sliding glass door (which led to a small patio) and opened it just enough for my body to fit through.

Lilly was sitting on the ground about five feet away, with her eyes closed. The Malibu sunset cast this beautiful sheen on her face, and it almost looked like she had captured part of the sun in her hair.

She was wearing a grey cam and some short running shorts (_which showed off her long, tan,_ _lean, sexy…woah! Sexy?!?! Where did that come from?! _). I shook the thoughts from my head and sat down cross legged about two feet in front of her while she strummed her guitar. Then she started singing.

"_She can't see the way_

_Your eyes_

_Light up when_

_You smile_

_She'll never notice_

_How you _

_Stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me _

_wanting you the way you_

_want her but you are_

_everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you _

_She don't even know you _

_she's never gonna love you like _

_I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_but if you only knew me_

_we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable _

_instead of just invisible_

Ok… I knew that Lilly sang, but DAMN… she was _good._

_Like shadows in a faded light _

_oh we're invisible _

_I just wanna look in your eyes _

_and make you realize _

_I just wanna show you _

_She don't even know you _

_she's never gonna love you like _

_I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_but if you only knew me_

_we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable _

_instead of just invisible"_

She slowly opened her ocean blue eyes and nearly jumped three feet in the air when she saw me.

"Shit Oliver! You scared the crap outta me!" I sat there laughing while she tried to hold a smile back. Eventually it broke through. She rolled her eyes and lightly punched my shoulder.

"Sorry…" I said "but I wanted to hear you on the guitar"

"You heard that?" she blushed pink. It was kinda cute.

"Yeah" I mumbled while pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her stomach. Her back was to me and I leaned my head onto it and breathed in the light scent of my favorite perfume of hers, while we slowly rocked back and forth. I know that to an outsider, we look like a couple, but this is something that happens often. Besides… It's not like I don't like it.

"I'm gonna have to get you back Oken" she murmured.

"Mhh" I mumbled while I inhaled

(Lilly's POV)

Suddenly I got a wonderfully mischievous and slightly dirty idea. Sorry Oken, but you know what they say… Payback's a bitch.

(Oliver's POV)

Suddenly Lilly turned toward me, her eyes staring straight into mine. I watched her curiously. She situated her legs so that she was straddling me, and I was highly conscious of her hand sliding slowly up my chest. When he got to the top of my t shirt, she hooked her fingers into it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she smirked at me. She slid her other hand up the inside of my shirt and rested it lightly on my taught stomach. I stared down at where her wrist under my shirt and resisted the urge to not groan. "_Shit Lilly" _I thought. "_Do you not know what you do to me???"_ I looked back up and saw her edging closer to my faced until our lips were less than two inches apart. I drew closer and closer, my eyes closing, until all of a sudden, Lilly was out of my lap and something cold and wet was all over the top of my head. I opened my eyes in shock and saw her standing three feet away from me, doubled over in laughter with an empty water bottle in her hand. I turned redder than a bloody tomato.

"Are you done yet?" I asked sourly.

"Aww… Common Ollie, you had it coming" when I didn't respond, she crouched down to eye level with me, stuck out her bottom lip, gave me her biggest puppy dog eyes and said "I sowwy Owwy. Do you fowgive me?" I tackled her and straddled her so that she couldn't get up.

"Now I do" I laughed.

(Lilly's POV)

Have I ever mentioned that I have a crush on Oliver? I mean, He's the person who knows me best, he has a great sense of humor, he's caring, generous, humble, has the most amazing eyes, plus, he's hot… yeah…

It took all of my self control and then some to not kiss him before. But the fact that he was about to kiss back puts butterflies in my stomach and tingles running up and down my spine. Now, with him straddling me and holding my wrists down, I hope he takes a chance.

(Oliver's POV)

I wanted to kiss her so bad… she looked sun kissed, and beautiful, tempting and seductive. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to be able to kiss her, and hold her, and be there when she cried. I wanted to rub circles on her back and rock her in my lap whenever she had a rough day. But instead, I got up and unsteadily mumbled "Let's watch a movie." Was it just my love struck mind, or did Lilly's eyes seem a bit disappointed?

"That's fine, but why don't we get you a clean t shirt first?" she led me to her room and pulled out a shirt that looked about my size. "It was my cousin's she explained. I nodded and pulled off my shirt. I could feel her staring at my chest and I blushed slightly.

"Take a picture" I teased. "It lasts longer." She blushed bright red and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about Oken" she mumbled. I smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the stairs towards the media room and then crouched down to see all of the movies. We found one and while Lilly put it in, I laid down on the couch and stared at her. When she turned around and saw me taking all but two feet of the couch up the rolled her eyes, then sat at the end opposite of me and put her feet in my lap. We ended up watching this old comedy with Will Ferrel in it. Just about only five minutes later, Lilly got up and came to curl up next to me so that I was spooning her.

"Is this ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah"

About halfway through our third movie, Lilly shifted so that she was still curled up, but facing me. Her hand was rested nonchalantly on my chest, and when I looked down, I saw that she was asleep. I wrapped my arms around her, and checking that she was still asleep, I laid a butterfly kiss on her forehead. A small smile graced her face.

"Oliver…" she murmured. Then she sighed and buried her face in my chest. I stared at her dumbly before I smiled from ear to ear.

_"If a kiss on her forehead provoked that"_ I thought "_then a kiss on the mouth…" _I slowly leaned in, but my movement jostled Lilly, and yawning, she woke up. She stiffened when she felt arms around her.

"Ollie?" she whispered

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" I murmured.

"It's ok" she yawned. Glancing at her phone, she added, "Hey Oliver it's already like one in the morning, do you just wanna crash here?"

"Sure" I said, aware of the fact that Lilly's mom wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I decided to not mention the kiss and comment from earlier.

"Ok" she sighed, and cuddled back into my chest.

"Uh, Lilly?" I asked

"Mhm?"

"Don't you wanna move?"

"No, I'm comfortable here" she murmured. Then, half conscious, she added "Besides, you smell nice"

"Uh… Thanks Lills". She sighed.

"I don't wanna move… Hey Ollie, will you carry me?" I laughed, but sat up with her still balled up next to me, then picked her up and carried her, bridal style, up the stairs to her room. She was asleep before I got there. I turned down her covers, then laid her gently on her bad and tucked her in.

"Night Lillypad… I love you"

"That's nice Ollie. I love you too" she mumbled. I froze. Slowly, Lilly opened her eyes and looked at me. "Hey Oliver, the couch is pretty uncomfortable. Do you wanna sleep with me? I trust you to behave. There's an old pair of sweats in the guest room from when my cousin was here."

"Umm… Sure" I jogged down the hall and quickly changed into a pair of grey sweats in a drawer. I jogged back to Lilly's room, and found her sitting on the bed with a lamp on, her head bent over a book. She had changed into a clingy, light blue tank top and cream pajama shorts. She looked up when she heard my footsteps and grinned. I smiled back. She scooted over and laid down under the covers, and patted the spot next to her. I started to take my shirt off when I remembered that I wasn't at my own house.

"Uh… do you mind?" I asked Lilly. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But she just shrugged and shook her head. I pulled my shirt off and then laid down on the bed with my back to Lilly.

"Can you get the light?" she asked me. I leaned over and turned the little knob. Once the room was dark and I was settled, Lilly reached over and started playing with my hair. I lightly groaned and she giggled.

"Oliver you can be so sexy" She whispered. I turned over to face her.

"What?" I asked

"Aww shit, did I just say that out loud?" Lilly said. Her skin felt a little flushed. I laughed.

"If you think that's sexy, you just wait" I said, inching closer. Her skin temperature increased. I chuckled.

"How so?" she asked .

"Like this" I whispered. I closed the gap between us, capturing her lips with my own. She gasped lightly into my mouth, but immediately responded. My heart soared. Her hold on my hair tightened and I encircled her small waist with my arms. She let her arms drift down and wrapped them around my neck, then kicked the covers away and slowly entwined her legs loosely with mine. Shyly, I lightly ran my tongue against her bottom lip. She ever so slightly opened her mouth and allowed me to explore her mouth. When our tongues met, they paused for a second, but soon started to take part in a dance of passion, want, and need. I moved one of my hands down and held the back of her knee for a second, before hitching it up around my hipbone. She moaned lightly and pressed herself closer to me. Finally, we broke away, both gasping for air. I rested my lips against her forehead and smiled while she just lay there. Finally she asked,

"Oliver, do you still love me?" I looked at her quizzically.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked "Of course I do. You're beautiful, and wonderful and smart and funny, and caring, and perfect, and-"

"Then ask me out you doughnut." I smiled.

"Lilly, will you pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top be my girlfriend?" She laughed

"Oliver, you're such a dunce. But you're nice, and sweet, and strong, and caring so… I think I'll have to say… yes."

"Good" I sighed in relief while she rested her head against my chest, and it fit perfectly, as if we were meant to be together.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you asked me out. I sang that song earlier for you. I thought you still liked Becca, and so I wrote a song to show you why you should pick me instead. I never actually thought you would though…" she mumbled, half asleep. I smiled.

"Lills, I would have picked you anyway without hearing the song."

Like it? Hate it? Do you want another chapter, or do you want me to go live in a cave and never touch a computer again? Review please! Gratzi! If you have Loliver request stories, PM me with an age setting, ect, and I'll respond to you.

Love you!

–Ladywolf423


End file.
